


and now you want it like (oh o-o-oh)

by removedhergrace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Auston Matthews is a bottom you cowards, Butt Plugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, where's the 'auston matthews is a bottom u cowards' tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/removedhergrace/pseuds/removedhergrace
Summary: The incognito window, open on the laptop, taunted him. While he felt confident that Mitch would appreciate whatever gesture Auston made, Auston wanted to get this right.Sex toys, admittedly, did not make the most unique gift.





	and now you want it like (oh o-o-oh)

**Author's Note:**

> please for the sake of any of my remaining sanity click Away from this work if you know any of the people mentioned in it - it'll be better for all of us  
> ****  
> the working title for this was 'the butt plug is a metaphor for love'  
> ****  
> title from rihanna's 'skin'

Mitch’s exhale tickled the back of Auston’s thigh, body seizing for a moment before he relaxed around Mitch’s fingers. Mitch’s head remained barely visible from where Auston lay prone, neck craned to catch a glimpse of Mitch’s hips, gyrating lightly into the bed.

“You good, dude?” Mitch asked, barely letting Auston answer before his mouth returned to accompany his fingers, licking deftly between them, spreading Auston further. 

Auston huffed, shaking off the ever-present affectionate ‘dude’ while Mitch moved three-fingers inside him.

“Just,” Auston paused, struck for a moment by a rare moment of self-consciousness, “just fuc-” Auston broke off with a moan as Mitch’s pinkie slid along his rim, edging its way in with the other fingers while Mitch dipped down to mouth at the base of Auston’s cock. 

“Jesus, Mitch please, fuck fuck fuck.” Auston’s fought to catch his breath. “Please, just fucking get it in me.”

Mitch chuckled, surfacing to meet Auston’s eyes. 

“You’re so needy, baby, all wet for me. Begging.”

Auston rolled his eyes, content to play along as long as it could bring him to the ending he desired. Mitch, never one to back down from a vulnerable Auston, nuzzled his face back against Auston’s flank, pressing light kisses across Auston’s cheek to return to his hole.

“So pretty, all open and stretched for me. Can’t wait to watch you take my cock.” 

Auston ground his face into the nearest pillow, face flushed, part embarrassment, part exhaustion, wholly turned on. Months into fucking (making love, Mitch’s exaggerated sappy voice rang in his head) and Auston still couldn’t believe the way that their relationship grew into something so dynamic, so intimate. 

Mitch pulled Auston from his reflection, stroking a lubed hand over Auston’s cock before blowing on his hole once, twice, and then sinking into Auston to the hilt. 

Mitch’s sudden, fluid entry punched a gasp out of Auston, which transformed into a sob as Mitch pulled back. He held Auston open, shallow thrusts coaxing grunts out of the both of them, a slow paced afternoon fuck turning into a sprint to the finish. 

Mitch bottomed out again, grinding into Auston once more before Auston felt Mitch’s hips stutter, spilling warm into Auston. The moment Mitch came, he pulled out, pushing three fingers up to Auston’s hole within seconds. 

Auston threw an arm over his eyes, any attempt at speaking lost as Mitch coaxed-out and pushed his come back into Auston, smearing the mix of come and lube around his rim.

“You’re so stretched it’s practically staying open on its own,” Mitch whispered into Auston’s thighs, loud enough to reach Auston’s ears but not to disturb the moment. Auston remained motionless, his only defense against the near overstimulation until he came in long pulses, streaking his abs and the sheets under him. 

Auston held for another minute or so before he shifted up on the bed, palming Mitch’s head and stroking through his hair. Mitch turned his head to meet Auston’s thigh and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the soft skin. 

Auston caught his breath, waiting for his heart rate to steady. He meant to leave the bed, to clean up marginally before allowing himself to nap, but when he went to move Mitch’s hand squeezed his thigh in protest.

“Stay,” Mitch murmured, “we can shower later.” 

Auston protested for a moment, shaking his head wordlessly, but Mitch blinked his eyes up at Auston for a moment before closing them defiantly. Responsibility, Auston figured, could wait.  
~ ~  
Thursdays without games earned the title of date-night months prior. The weekly occurrence made its way into their calendars after a heated argument that ended with Mitch, leaned against his kitchen counter, eyes and tone exhausted as he mumbled out a sentence that changed the dynamic of their relationship.

“I want this to be important to you, but I know that whatever this is will be second to the team, and I don't know how to be okay with that.” Mitch swallowed, unable to meet Auston’s eyes. He cast his gaze around until he latched onto a mug on the counter, fiddling with the handle as an outlet for the tension.

Auston slumped back on the nearest bar stool, fight ebbing out as easily as it came. He waited Mitch out for a moment before sliding off the stool and rounding the kitchen island. Approaching slowly enough that Mitch could refuse, he snaked an arm around Mitch’s shoulder, tipping Mitch’s chin up with the other hand.

“Mitch,” Auston exhaled. Steeling himself for his patented blush he started again. “Baby, look at me.” 

Mitch’s gaze flew to Auston’s, surprise and confusion evident on his features. Auston leaned forward, pressing his lips to Mitch’s hairline before he continued.

“Whatever this - ” Auston paused, took a breath and started again. “This relationship, which like, dude, we should talk about that, whatever it is, I’m in it with you. We’re busy as shit, yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want this with you.” 

Mitch leaned forward to hide his face in Auston’s neck, breathing wetly before laughing to himself. 

“If I knew having a meltdown would have got you to admit that we’re dating, I would have done this a month ago.” 

Ever since, they both made an effort to designate Auston-and-Mitch time outside of existing mandated travel or team-bonding activities. It was important, initially more so to Mitch but now to both, for them to create time to be together not just as teammates and friends, but as partners. 

This meant, however, that it was open season date night chirps due to their candid proclamation of what Thursdays looked like in the Matthews Marner home. The atmosphere of the team, a family fighting together with a common goal, left little room for privacy. It look two weeks for cancelled and deferred plans on Thursdays to result in Auston’s frustrated huff, tired of Willy’s needling, mumbling,

“Thursdays are date night, okay?!” 

The guys, while respectful and understanding of the trust Mitch and Auston gave them by opening up about their relationship, easily found the line between acceptable and pointed chirping. They set up shop there and rarely let a Thursday pass without comments about Mitch-and-Auston time. 

This week found Mitch and Auston exiting the back room of a restaurant that topped their list to try for the past few weeks. Their next destination, Auston’s apartment, made the list to ensure that the two could watch a movie in peace. It took one trip to the local theater to rule out the destination for the future. Auston popped out of the theater to use the restroom and found himself signing autographs for fifteen minutes, another thirty on the way out with Mitch. 

The combination perk and downside of an at-home movie date was that exhaustion, ever present during the thick of the season, often found Auston asleep halfway through the movie. Auston woke, apologies dying on his lips as he took in the warm throw around his legs and Mitch’s hand, carding through his hair. Credits rolled on the tv. 

Auston shifted his head where it lay in Mitch’s lap, eyes meeting his partner’s. 

“God, Mitch,” he got out, putting on an air of fake annoyance, “gotta stop letting you read those netflix documentary reviews. We’re too dumb for this shit.”

Mitch laughed, palming his phone to check the time, not moving his other hand from Auston’s head. They sat in silence for another minute before Auston willed himself to get up. Falling asleep on the couch was the last thing his back needed this deep in the season. As Auston stirred, Mitch’s hand tightened in Auston’s hair, holding him firmly in place. Auston’s eyes glinted as he turned to meet Mitch’s eyes. 

“It’s late dude, don’t start something your grandpa bedtime can’t finish.” Expecting the usual weak barb at Auston’s equally tame sleep schedule, Auston reached out to pinch Mitch’s arm, but Mitch shot out a hand and grabbed Auston’s wrist. Mitch pulled his hand close for a moment before releasing it, expresion turned serious. 

“Hey, so like, I know you were probably kidding earlier, about the movie being lame or whatever -” 

“- Mitch we both cried, that was a bomb ass documentary about restaurants -”

“No, no listen. I guess, just, I don’t know. I want to make sure that I’m not monopolizing your time or something with shit only I enjoy.” 

Auston slid from his spot on the couch to face Mitch properly, squatting in front of his boyfriend. He took Mitch’s hand, using the other to tilt Mitch’s face to meet his eyes. 

“Where is this coming from, babe?” Mitch was suspiciously quiet. Auston tried again. 

“Did the guys get to you, today? After practice?” 

Mitch flushed as he shook his head in an affirmative. 

“I don’t know, it’s stupid. Marty asked me what our big plans were for the evening because you know they like to give us shit about date night and just, kind of tore into this as like a weak attempt to keep you around?” 

Auston fixed Mitch with a look, sure that there was more. 

“Ugh, fine, don’t give me that look. They said that you’ve gotta be whipped to put up with my no-effort romance game and that like, obviously I was doing something right if I didn’t have to try to impress you anymore.”

Auston sized, squeezing the hand holding Mitch’s before starting. “You know I that I want to be here. Mitch, your favorite pastime is lecturing me about how pissy I get when I’m annoyed. I wouldn’t be here unless I wanted to.”

The tone in Mitch’s voice as he stammered out, “...and you’re sure? I’m not like, blowing this?” caused Auston to pause, hating the trace of doubt laced through Mitch’s question. 

“Absolutely, Marns.” Auston punctuated his sentence with a quick kiss to Mitch’s forehead, both cheeks and his nose, pulling a soft laugh out of Mitch by the time Auston reached his lips. 

Auston channeled his focus into bullying Mitch into the shower for a quick suck before bed time, rushing through washing their hair to make it in bed before their ‘sleep now’ alarms went off. Mitch went down easily, exhausted from the day and likely from the anxiety he carried about date night that evening. Auston found sleeping, difficult.

Though he hadn’t heard what the guys said, nor had the chirping ever veered into a territory that he felt crossed a line, Auston felt responsible for the way that Mitch reacted. It was, possible, that his relaxed demeanor in reference to their relationship led Mitch to believe that Auston was not as invested as he was. 

It was true that their hectic schedule and instances where emotional depth had been, lacking, led to a relationship with fewer romantic gestures than most. The inability to take ones partner out on a proper date tended to damped the excitement of getting dinner. Still, Auston hated to think that his own complacency led Mitch to easily latch onto the idea that Auston was humoring him, when the opposite was true. 

Auston drifted off thinking of ways to not only make it up to Mitch, but to communicate, in their own way, that Auston was in this.  
~ ~  
Auston paused, climbing out of bed to check the lock on his bedroom door before returning to the bed. The incognito window, open on the laptop, taunted him. While he felt confident that Mitch would appreciate whatever gesture Auston made, Auston wanted to get this right. 

Sex toys, admittedly, did not make the most unique gift, but as Auston reflected on the moments that endeared Mitch to him the most, he came back to their quiet shared mornings together, taking time to learn each other’s bodies. 

Auston was not the most confident in his relationship with Mitch, especially when it first came together, and Mitch’s reassurance, his comforting humor and his support made it possible for them to forge a strong dynamic, one that Auston felt was a strong pillar of his success as a person and a partner. To be able to give some of that back to Mitch, but in a package that was so uniquely theirs, was the best gift he could think of. 

Auston thought back to his favorite moments with Mitch, tied together, sheets thrown to the floor. Their sex life was energetic, but Auston grew hot thinking of the softer moments, times when Mitch dedicated his focus to one part of Auston, teasing him for upwards of an hour until he came, over sensitive, tears clinging to his lashes. 

Those moments that Mitch would brush away tears, softness replaced by heat again in the moment as Auston crashed their lips together, tasting himself on Mitch’s mouth, ranked as high as any in their relationship. 

With this in mind, Auston’s cursor hovered over the tab that proclaimed ‘Butt Plugs’ clicking with barely a second’s hesitation. Out of any of the toys the two used, none carried a significant meaning. Mitch admitted multiple times that, out of the toys the two owned, he was hard pressed to identify a favorite. 

The run of the mill dildo, however, could barely compare to what Auston saw as an opportunity to acknowledge their personal dynamic, their sex life and how much Mitch’s care and attention meant to him. 

He scrolled for a few minutes, idly reading reviews before his eyes caught on the perfect item. Auston chuckled to himself, already picturing Mitch’s face as he unwrapped the charcoal-tinted metal plug, base flared out into a sparkling, crimson heart. 

As if in a fantasy-induced trance, Auston sat for another moment, picturing all of the moments that a statement toy fit into their sex life. He pressed down on his hardening dick for a moment, already feeling the pleasure that came with the image of Mitch reaching to toy with the plug, Auston close between his legs, swallowing around Mitch’s cock. 

‘God I love him,’ Auston thought to himself, caught up in the sensation of imaging the purchase in use before he fully processed the internal dialogue.

Fuck. 

Auston knew, in a vague sense, that he was in love with Mitch. That neither of them had yet to express that love did nothing to dim the intimacy that bled from their actions, the time they spent together and how they navigated their relationship. 

Auston took a deep breath, wondering when his life reached the point where telling Mitch he loved him was more nerve wracking than presenting him with a butt plug.  
~ ~  
Auston could admit that it was more difficult than anticipated to find the perfect time to gift ones boyfriend with an emotionally weighted butt plug, but a Saturday without a game and a Sunday with a late practice brought the perfect opportunity. 

Mitch opened the box, ripping paper until he reached the base item. Hands slowing, he took in the flashy, overtly-erotic packaging. Auston debated removing the plug from the package, putting it into something classier, but for the combination of the humor and intimacy of the gift, Auston preferred the original box. 

Mitch cradled the small box, turning it over in his hands. 

Auston nodded at him, urging him on. Mitch ran a blunt nail along the edge of the box, breaking the seal. He tipped the box, letting the plug roll onto his open palm. Letting out a soft chuckle, he looked up at Auston. 

“You want to tell me what this is about?” Mitch drawled, voice pitched suddenly low. 

Auston swallowed, nervous for only a moment before he responded. 

“Look, I know that sometimes it’s difficult, being in the environment we that we are with hockey and our schedule and everything to like, feel like this is ours? I share you and our time with all of the guys and our families and I feel like, sometimes I could do more to tell you how much this means to me?” 

“Auston, no dude it -” Auston raised a hand, effectively halting Mitch’s rebuttal. 

“No, Mitchy, let me finish. I just, listening to you the other night, how nervous you sounded asking if I was even interested in what we were doing together … Mitch we could be listening to some of your shit country music and I wouldn’t ever wish to be anywhere else.”

Mitch scoffed at the (almost) joking dig, cautiously meeting Auston’s eyes for the first time since Auston began his stumbling confession.

“Mitchy, you’ve gotta know how gone I am for you. And maybe I haven’t done the best job of showing you, and maybe I didn’t think I needed to because so much of our relationship happened in this casual way, but you’ve gotta know that I’m in this.”

Auston took a break to collect himself and grabbed Mitch’s hands, still cradling the small box. He brought their foreheads together until they met at their noses, eyes crossing in an attempt to keep contact.

Auston sighed, content. “I love you, you asshole, and I’m sorry that I haven’t said it or that I made you think I didn’t, but I do.” 

He paused, waiting for Mitch’s response, something he was fully confident in until this very moment. Seconds passed. What felt like a minute, ‘dramatic, Matthews,’ Auston thought to himself, interrupted in thought as Mitch broke the silence with a burst of laughter. Still leaning against each other, the laughter shifted the pair, Mitch slumping against Auston’s chest.

“Not to uh, I mean you don’t have to say it back but I was expecting something a little less laugh in my face here, Marns,” Auston stammered, anxiety creeping into his tone.

Mitch sobered instantly, placing the box on the couch as he moved to cup Auston’s face between his hands. He pressed a closed mouth kiss to Auston’s lips, brisk, before pulling back.

“Hey hey sorry, it’s just that, god I love you so much? It’s so good to hear you say that but you’ve gotta appreciate the fact that you said ‘I love, you asshole’ while gifting me a butt plug as what, a metaphor for your love? This is classic, Aus.” 

Auston blushed, tilting his hand to press into Mitch’s hand. Auston closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Mitch’s response, so in line with his personality, full of intimacy but light in tone, settled Auston’s nerves and reminded him why he felt safe enough to make this gesture and share this moment. In preparation for the gesture, Auston pondered the best way to transition from this weighted moment to well, using the gift for its intended purpose. Given his confession via innuendo, though not his initial intention, the way forward seemed clear. 

“So uh, wanna fill me up with that love?” 

Mitch cackled, throwing his weight on top of Auston until Auston’s back was pressed into the couch, Mitch flush against his chest. Mitch pressed a careful kiss to Auston’s collarbone, warm through the soft fabric of his t-shirt, trailing additional touches past Auston’s adam’s apple until he crashed their lips together.  
~ ~  
Mitch veered to the ensuite to wash off the newly purchased plug while Auston made his way into the bedroom, shedding everything but his boxers while he waited. Mitch swept into the room within minutes, equally unrobbed, flush spreading down his chest. Auston fell onto the bed and watched Mitch extract the bottle of lube from the bedside table.

Mitch hovered over Auston at the foot of the bed, only observing. Auston stretched out, contemplating Mitch for a moment before reaching down to shed his boxers, exposing his hardening length. Mitch watched for a moment before walking back around the bed to stand next by the headboard. He knelt on the mattress next to Auston’s head and held out the plug in an open palm. 

Confusion clouded Auston’s features before Mitch raised the plug to Auston’s lips, using his other hand to tap his cheek. 

“Want you to start it for me. Get it nice and warm for you.” Mitch’s voice was pitched low with arousal; Auston felt the warmth of it against his cheeks and nodded once before fixing his eyes on the plug. 

Auston parted his lips, tongue flicking out to meet the cold metal before taking the full shaft into his mouth. Mitch mitigated the impersonal feel of the metal in Auston’s mouth by moaning in response to Auston’s movements. Mitch’s vocal approval acted in sync with each suck from Auston, increasing the tension of the moment, as if Auston’s mouth held Mitch’s dick.

After only a minute or so, Mitch pulled the plug from Auston’s mouth, face flushed a red that began to resemble the jeweled base. He replaced the plug in with his fingers, stroaking against the inside of Auston’s cheek, hooking his fingers along Auston’s lips when he pulled back. 

Mitch fished the bottle of lube from where it lay at the bottom of the bed before crawling back between Auston’s legs, leveling with Auston’s ass. He nudged at the back of Auston’s thighs, encouraging Auston to pull his knees up closer to his elbows. Auston’s jerky movements, body already overwhelmed with arousal, raised Auston’s ass into the air, hole exposed. 

Mitch pressed his face to Auston’s ass, pulling both rounded cheeks apart open before tentatively licking at Auston’s hole. Auston felt the touch as strongly as if he’d been slapped, heat sparking through him. Auston found himself already over-stimulated in anticipation for what was to come. Mitch flattened his tongue, applying broad strokes to Auston’s hole before pulling back and squeezing a generous portion of lube onto Auston’s crack.

Mitch skimmed his fingers along the path the lube took, dripping down Auston’s cheeks and pooling on his hole. Mitch traced his rim with a careless knuckle before pulling back to repeat the process. While his pace quickened, his accuracy never improved, grazing Auston’s hole before continuing down towards his balls, pleasurable but never fully delivering what Auston craved. 

After a stretch of minutes or hours, Auston couldn’t be certain, he bucked up to meet Mitch’s hand, any hesitation to minimize how eager he was long gone.

“Marns” he hissed, mixture of frustration and arousal. Mitch nodded once and removed his hand long enough to grab the bottle of lube, dripping it on the plug. Mitch inspected the plug and judged it sufficiently covered. 

Mitch looked up at Auston, considering before he spoke.

“Do you want to stay like this or do you think it’ll be easier if you turn over?” 

Auston thought for a moment before responding, “...like this” and pulling his legs up further. Mitch met Auston’s movements, shoving a discarded pillow under Auston’s lower back to prop him up even more. 

Mitch returned a thumb to Auston’s hole, rubbing at the rim before pushing inside. Mitch let Auston adjust around his thumb for a moment before pulling back to repeat the motion, stretching Auston’s hole. He looked up at Auston and upon seeing the strained, flushed look on his face, removed the thumb to replace it with the tip of two fingers. 

Auston sucked in a breath as Mitch sunk the two fingers further, waiting for Auston to adjust before searching out the spot that, without fail, made Auston cry out upon contact. Mitch massaged Auston, pulling out more frequently to tug at his rim, the goal of this session in mind. After a few minutes, Mitch pulled out both fingers, wiped them on the sheet next to Auston and reached for the plug.

“Are you ready, you think?” Mitch asked, rolling the plug around in his hand, ensuring the plug was still lubed enough to use.

Auston nodded, eyes dazed from Mitch’s teasing, but sounded alert as he responded, “Yeah, fuck Marns, do it.” 

Mitch brought the slightly pointed edge of the plug up to Auston’s hole. He paused for a moment and then pressed the blunt plug against the hole. Auston’s rim clenched for a moment against the metal, muscle tightening. Mitch bent to press a kiss against the exposed skin of Auston’s thigh.

“Relax, baby. You’re so were so loose a minute ago, just relax for a minute.” 

Auston sighed with embarrassment at the praise and took a deep breath, willing his body to return to the pliant state it had been when Mitch fingered him. After a few moments, he released his grip on one knee to pat at Mitch’s shoulder. 

“I should be fine, now, if you want to try again,” Auston was startled at how labored his breathing was, voice choppy in delivery. Auston was overcome with the emotions from his confession of love for Mitch and the quick change of pace to being worked open by the butt plug he bought as a gesture.

Mitch nodded in response and applied pressure to Auston’s hole with the plug, rotating it slowly as he pushed forward. The plug met less resistance on this second try, sinking past Auston’s rim until the jeweled base of the plug was flush with Auston’s ass. Mitch closed his eyes for a moment, caught off by a fresh wave of arousal. 

“Fuck, Aus, if you could see yourself. Bright fucking red, stretched around it for me. You look so good like this, spread open for me. God just fucking, get up. Get up for a minute.”

Auston startled at Mitch’s sudden command but lowered his legs anyway, lifting himself up onto his elbows to look at Mitch. 

“I just, Auston you look so fucking hot. Can you just….” Mitch trailed off, expression surprised as if he had finally caught up with the words he was saying. Auston raised himself fully into sitting and grabbed at one of Mitch’s hands, albeit tacky with lube, and gave it a squeeze. 

“Mitchy, come on, I gave you a butt plug as a gift and like, came in my pants the first time we hooked up. Embarrasment’s been off the table for a long time buddy.”

Mitch chuckled and squeezed Auston’s hand back before reaching his clean hand up to run through Auston’s hair, coming into a hold at the back of Auston’s head. 

“Can you get up and like walk around with it? Just for a minute? I wanna see it in you.”

Auston nodded before he could fully process the request, taking Mitch’s extended hand to pull himself up. As Auston crawled to the edge of the bed, he let out an involuntary gasp as he felt the plug move inside him, brushing against his prostate and tugging at his rim simultaneously. 

On unsteady feet, Auston moved around the bed, pausing at each moan Mitch emitted to change the angle, ass on display. Mitch’s self control lasted for less than a minute before he released a whine, pressing down on his still covered dick to ease the pressure building.

“Get on the bed, again, fuck babe you look so fucking hot. Want you to feel it, how hot you make me, so hard for you.”

Auston fell back to the bed, pulling himself up to the headboard and Mitch with him. Mitch sat on Auston’s lap, boxer-covered length pressed against Auston’s. The two crashed together, a mess of limbs, clawing to bring the two closer. Auston pulled back after what felt like an eternity to wrap a hand around Mitch. 

“What was that about me feeling it? How hard I make you?”

Mitch grinned as Auston moved his hands to Mitch’s thighs, pushed him out of his lap and down the bed. Mitch rearranged himself, thighs spread to either side of Auston’s chest, cock bobbing in front of his mouth. Dribbles of pre-come tagged Auston’s collarbone continunously, making it harder to Auston to concentrate, viscerally aware of how turned-on Mitch was already. 

Auston gripped the back of Mitch’s thighs, coaxing him closer to his mouth. Mitch planted a hand on Auston’s abs while Auston guided Mitch’s cock into his mouth, sucking at the tip while Mitch redistributed his weight. 

Mitch let out a deep groan, his body reverberating with it, as Auston pulled back, kissed the head lightly, and then took it back into his mouth. Auston felt Marns’ thighs shaking, face blissed out. Auston went to take more of Mitch’s length into his mouth just as Mitch reached a hand down between Auston’s spread legs to take hold of the jeweled base of the plug.

Auston bucked into the touch, choking on Mitch’s dick as Mitch toyed with the plug. Mitch pulled Auston back by his hair to catch his breath but continued to rotate the head of the plug, sending sparks of pleasure through Auston. He waited another moment before shaking off Mitch’s hand and reaching again for his dick. 

This time, Auston relaxed his jaw, inviting Marns’ cock in further while applying more slick, wet pressure to the underside of the shaft, changing angles every few moments to illicit a new noise from above. Auston parted his lips, tongue flicking out to catch Mitch’s slit, salty pre-come dripping constantly. Auston pulled his tongue back to savor the taste, and repeated the motion until Mitch’s hips began a constant thrusting to meet Auston’s mouth. 

Mitch’s hand returned to the plug, grasping the base and turning it in time with his thrusts, surges of pleasure coursing through Auston each time he took more of Mitch’s cock in his mouth Auston pulled back and continued to suckle at Mitch’s tip, pressing alternate kisses and flattened licks of his tongue to the slit. 

Mitch let Auston continue until the need to come or move forward with debauching his boyfriend became too great. MItch placed a hand around Auston’s throat holding him still and pulled his cock back, gripping the base while he shimmied down the bed again. Mitch rolled Auston to his side, exposing his hole once again, adorned with the jeweled plug, catching the soft light of the lamp on the bedside table. 

Mitch touched the point on the rim where Auston’s hole was stretched around the base of the plug, drawing a moan from his partner. Mitch slipped a finger past the taught muscle, pausing to wait for admonishment before breaching further. Mitch sunk his finger until it met the base of the plug and then wiggled the finger until Auston’s quiet breathing returned to high pitched cries, one for every thrust. 

Mitch worked Auston with his fingers and the plug for another minute before extracting his fingers. He took extra time with the plug, watching Auston’s stretched rim clench at the loss of the fingers and cling to the plug as Mitch pulled it out slowly. Mitch discarded the plug on the bed, grabbing instead for the bottle of lube to coat his dick. 

Mitch pressed his cock flush against Auston’s opening, content to wait another moment. Empty at the loss of the plug, Auston’s hole clenched around nothing, inviting Mitch to fill his gaping need. Mitch slumped forward, bracing a hand against Auston’s lower back, guiding the head of his dick into Auston with the other. He rested, waiting for Auston to acclimate, sensation wildly different from the plug running through his body. 

Auston heaved a sigh, grateful to be full again, anticipating the full length of Mitch, seconds away from sinking into him fully. Auston reached around to tap twice on Mitch’s flank, holding on after the second tap to pull Mitch closer to him.

“I’m ready,” Auston breathed out. “You can move.” 

Mitch nodded once before releasing the tension in his body until Auston’s ass was pressed against Mitch’s pelvis. Mitch gave one cheek a quick squeeze before pulling back, admiring the way that Auston’s hole clung to his dick on every stroke. Mitch’s thrusts started slow, increasing in pace as Auston raised himself up onto his elbows and moved back to meet Mitch’s thrusts. 

“God you feel so good, Aus,” Mitch practically moaned the words, overwhelmed by the wet heat around him. “Not gonna last.”

Auston clenched down around Mitch as he brought a hand up to stroke himself. 

“Me neither, been on the edge forever, fuck.” 

Mitch and Auston’s thrusts grew erratic, Auston drawing a hand over his dick as fast as he could, Mitch racing to completion. Auston came first, elbows giving out as his orgasm raced through him, coming in spurts on the sheets below. His hole squeezed Mitch, who followed soon after, crying out as he emptied into Auston. 

Auston lay motionless until he felt Mitch begin to soften inside him. He returned a hand to Mitch’s thigh to encourage him to pull out, wanting to get clean up over with before the two fell into their routine post fucking nap. Mitch followed the wordless command, gripping the base of to pull out, easing his dick out of Auston’s spent hole. After the head slid out, however, he did not move.

Auston heard a rustling of the sheets and began a pointed comment about getting space to breathe when he was cut off, surprise mixed with arousal as he felt a cold press against his rim. Mitch dragged the plug through the mess of come and lube around Auston’s hole before sinking it back into his ass. Without looking up, Mitch muttered a string of profanities before meeting Auston’s eyes again. 

“Please say this is okay. Want to keep you like this, all full and ready for me. So fucking hot Aus.” 

Auston blushed furiously at the implication of the plug, holding him open and ready for Mitch to sink into whenever he received permission. The thought alone was enough to make his tired cock twitch in anticipation. Auston pulled Mitch up by the back of his neck, nodding while meeting him in a kiss. 

Their embrace only combatted the post-coital exhaustion for a few moments before Mitch pulled back and pulled Auston down on the bed, maneuvering their bodies around the wet spot until Mitch lay snug next to Auston. He pressed a kiss to Auston’s forehead once before burrowing his head into the nearest pillow and let sleep take him. 

Auston drifted off soon after.  
~ ~  
Auston awoke, Mitch’s sleeping form still asleep beside him. Auston moved, feeling the shaft of the plug shift inside him, jeweled base rubbing against his cheeks. He slid the plug out slightly, lube and come dried on the skin around his ass but still wet where the plug protruded from his hole.

He fucked the plug back in a few times before pulling it out fully, hole stretching around the widened base. While they couldn’t have been asleep for more than thirty minutes, Auston’s hole clenched at the loss, the prolonged stretch of Mitch’s cock and the plug leaving him open.

Auston took a deep breath and shot a look at Mitch, who slept on. Auston returned the plug to his ass, wiggling the shaft past his rim, content to wait until Mitch woke to continue. As he moved to roll over, a newly awake Mitch shot out a hand, holding Auston’s arm against his ass.

“Don’t stop,” Mitch murmured, voice thick with sleep and arousal. His hand joined Auston’s, fingers fiddling with the plug, pulling the rounded shaft flush with Auston’s rim, stretching it further. 

Auston held his body still, fighting the urge to fuck back into Mitch’s hand, wanting to savor the burn of the plug sliding across his rim. Mitch left him to suffer for a moment before pushing the plug back in fully, repeating the stretching over and over and over until Auston let out a whine with each thrust. Mitch pulled out of Auston’s hold suddenly, batting Auston’s hand away from the plug as he moved to hover behind him. 

Auston covered his face with his arm, cheeks heating as he felt the warm air of Mitch’s breath against his hole. Mitch’s tongue entered him twice, quick spears past his rim, in an action that had Auston groaning. Mitch murmured something that Auston couldn’t catch, causing Auston to reach down and pat clumsily at Mitch’s head to draw his attention. 

Mitch looked up, rotating Auston’s hips until he lay with his back against the wet sheet, hardening dick jutting out against his hip. 

Mitch spoke again, loud enough that Auston could make out “love, you dick” before taking Auston down, nose pressing against his stomach. He swallowed around Auston’s dick twice before releasing for air. Auston let out a frustrated sigh, overwhelmed with affection and slight annoyance at Mitch’s antics. 

“Is that going to be a thing, now? Saying ‘I love you’ using only sex references?”

Mitch nipped at Auston’s thigh before turning to lock eyes. Auston took in his mischievous grin and moved to flip Mitch on the bed before he could speak again.  
~~

**Author's Note:**

> you just read 6k of butt plug love confessions, go you!  
> thank you for reading!! drop a comment if you've got time 
> 
> please also let me know if you feel like something should be tagged differently.


End file.
